


wrong cave

by all_pigeons_are_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Mpreg, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, underage eggpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_pigeons_are_dead/pseuds/all_pigeons_are_dead
Summary: carter was separated from his family while hiking in the woods. little did he know that the cave he chose to take shelter in was already inhabited.work in progress sines i’m very tired rn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	wrong cave

carter wandered around the endless trees mindlessly. he was terrified. he’d never been away from his family for so long. 

his foot caught on a root and carter fell face first into the damp soil. defeated, he curled up into a ball and sobbed. he turned around and layer down on his back praying to god (like his mother taught him to) that someone would find him. 

on a split second the breeze changed direction and carter caught the faintest wiff of an addictingly sweet syrupy smell. 

carter whipped his head in the direction and quickly got to his feet to chase the smell. he ran about ten meters before he saw a steep cliff wall and a cave carved in the side. as he walked into the cave the smell only got stronger and stronger intoxicating the young boy and making him dizzy. 

carter walked all the way to the back of the cave finding it empty and bare. there was no one and nothing here. he was still just as alone as five minutes ago. 

except he wasn’t. 

when carter turned around he was met by two thick large tentacle slithering from a crack in the cave wall. slowly more and more tent eagle emerged form the crack until a whole hoard of fat slimy tentacles were squeezed tightly through the crack. 

the monster was a hideous mess of sticky, slimy, shiny tentacles and yet it smelled so sickeningly sweet, almost like carter’s favorite hard candy. 

one lonely tentacle slithered towards carter and for a second he thought of running away but the urge to taste something other than gross leaves and dirt overcame him and he inches closer to the tentacle with a watering mouth. 

when they finally met the tentacle enveloped carter’s wrist tugging his gently towards the larger mass of tentacles and carter thought that that was quite a friendly thing to do. he followed obediently to the others but with every step left behind his freedom. another tentacle wrapped around his other arm and then another around his right ankle and then another around his waist and another around his neck. carter was reveling in the warmth the tentacles shared to him. he gently grabbed one and guided it to his mouth. once inside carter gently suckled on the tentacle coaxing any of the slick liquids off of it. 

in a split second the tentacle monster’s behavior changed drastically. the tentacle inside carter’s mouth shoved its was down his throat and all the tentacles holding him tightened and lifted him up in the air a few feet. 

once again carter was terrified. the tentacle shoving its way down his throat sprung tears to carter’s eyes. he choked and gagged and tentacles ripped off his clothes and slithered to hold places he’d never been touched before. carter didn’t like this. he wanted the gentle sweet tentacle back. but a tentacle was massaging his left nipple now and it was achingly hard. the tentacle was plucked and pulled and pinched into perkiness. tentacles slithered all over carter’s body, massaging his flat soft stomach, his gut, and his pucker. carter yelped around the tentacle in his throat as a tentacle slithered between his cheeks and sensually rubbed his bead, softening it up to be used and raped.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter isn’t finished i’m just too tired to finish it rn. 😔🤚🏼


End file.
